The Call of Battle
by Drakai
Summary: Naruto finds a scroll in the Hokage library, and goes to the Forest of Death not to be seen for five years. What new power will he have upon return?
1. To the Forest

Naruto, a ten year old boy, was sitting in the Hokage's chair, waiting for the old man to come from a meeting he was attending, all the wile looking over some documents on Sarutobi's desk. Even though Naruto portrayed himself as a idiot, he was actualy close to Shikamaru's, a boy from class and the only one who seemed to see through Naruto's mask, level of inteligence. He was currently reading another demand for his own execution. This one signed by some Haruno bitch. He didn't know who she was, but he remembered they had a Haruno in class. Sakuta, Sakumo... no, Sakura. Useless fangirl.

He was putting down the paper, when he noticed a book on the bookcase at the far end of the office looked like it was recently pulled, and hastely put back. Being a ten year old child, e genious child, but a child none the less, his curiosity go the better of him. He pulled the book out himself, and the bookcase raised and revealed the Hokage's personal library. There was everything there, from Taijutsu to Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and even one or two scrolls of Fuinjutsu. What cought his attention was a small scroll at the back of the library. He took it, but before he was able to read the title, his gut told him to go back to the office and close the door. And he always followed his gut.

Barely a second after he closed the secret door, the Sandaime Hokage entered the office mumbling to himself and frowning. he didn't notice Naruto until he sat on his chair. "Ah, Naruto-kun, how are you?" he smiled, hiding his iritation.

"Fine old man. What's wrong."

"Nothing, nothing." Sarutobi said dismisingly.

"Don't lie to me old man. You know I'm not the idiot I play in public."

"Sorry, naruto-kun. The council stopped another adoption."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who was going to get adopted?"

"You." Sarutobi said, sadnes evident in his eyes.

"By who?" Naruto asked, hiding the anger that boiled inside him.

"Inuzuka Tsume."

"Wait, you said another?"

"Yeah. The Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka clans, along with Hatake Kakashi, my son Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai have tried in the past, but the council always denied. Hell, even I tried to adopt you, but since you're still a civilian, you fall into their custody."

"Thanks, old man. Look, I came here to ask you a favor." the Hokage nodded, urging him to go ahead. "You know the teachers at the academy don't help me at all. Hell, they do everything they can to stunt my growth." the Sandaime nodded again, but with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Well, what I wanted to ask is this: I want permision to go to the Forest of Death and train there for five years. Just give me a few scrolls."

"Are you sure about this, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah. You know I'm the only one aside that crazy Gennin that goest to the Forest when not apsolutely necessery. I'll be fine."

Sarutobi thought about it. He wanted Naruto to stay in the village, but even more he wanted the boy to be safe and prove his worth as a Shinobi, and he would do both a lot better than there. "Very well." he sighed "There is a tower in the center of the Forest. You pack everything up, and I'll send an Anbu with a few scrolls there. Be back in five years to graduate with kids you age." Naruto nodded his thanks and turned to leave. "And, Naruto?" he turned around "Be safe." he smiled and left the office not to be seen for five years.

It took him four hours to pack his stuff and get to the tower. When he got there, there were four scrolls labeled _Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu_ and _Survival. _There were also two boxes of candy, and a plush dog. He smiled when he saw them. _Inu-niisan._ It was then he noticed something in his pocket. It was the scroll he was looking at in the Hokage's library. In his haste to get out, he didn't realise he had it.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi was in his personal library, looking at some scrolls, when he noticed one was missing. He grinned when he realised which one, and who took it. _I can't wait to see what he'll do with it._

Naruto read the lable of the scroll. _The Way of the Berserker._

**Sorry for writing another story without finishing any other, but I couldn't help myself. 'Sides, it's more than likely that I'll post at least one chapter of each story I have planned before I finish one, and I have ten more. For now.**

**Pairings are up for discussion. Any girl at all, except Sakura and Hinata. I don't like Sakura, and I'd have to change Hinata completely for her to go with the new Naruto. Anyone else, even Tsunade, or Mikoto, or some other unbelievable pairing.**


	2. He's Back

A man was walking along the main road. He was about six feet tall with broad muscled shoulders. He had red hair and a small braid on the right side. He wore a tan opened vest made from fur, that showed his muscled chest full of scars, grey pants and tan fur boots. Leather armguard with engraved patterns on his hand, and an axe on his back.

The one walking beside him, if you could call it that, was what was catching a lot of curious glances. It was a brown bear about half the mans hight. It was walking alongside him like an old friend, ignoring the vilagers. The man walked in, while the bear stayed outside.

The man sat at the bar and spoke in a gruf voice. "Barkeep, a tankard of ale." The barman nodded and came back with a tankard a few moments later. The man took it and began drinking.

At a table near the bar, three men glared at the newcomer. They stood up and went over to him. "Listen here." the leader said, obviously drunk. " We don't appreciate newcomers here."

"Yeah." said the other. "So you'd better get out." the third concluded.

"Now, lads. I just came 'ere for a tankard of fine ale. I don't want no trouble."

"Well, trouble found you. Come on boys. There's three of us and one of him, and we're Chuunin."

The man sighed and stood up, finishing his ale. The three drunken Ninja charged. The leader was defeated first and flung in a wall, followed by his two lackeys. They were cnocked unconcious by the blow. The man pulled two gold coins out of his puch. "'Ere. One's fer the ale, the other fer the damage. Aye." he chuckled seeing the wide-eyed bartender "It's real gold." The man walked out, petted his bear and they went straight to the Hokage tower.

The Sandaime was watching the graduating class with his crystal ball. There were three Jounnin with him in the office. One was his son, Sarutobi Asuma, the other the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai, and the third was the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi.

"So, what do you think of the class?"

"Only students I see of note." Asuma stated "Are the clan heirs." Kurenai nodded, but Kakashi spoke up.

"Where is Naruto? He shoul've returned by now."

Sarutobi frowned. "Yeah. He should've been back three days ago."

"Aye." a gruf voice said. "Where be Naruto? Could he be in this very room?" The Shinobi focused their attention on a man that was sitting in a chair in the office, with a bear lying next to him. None of them had noticed him come in. Kurenai blushed when he saw his muscled cheast.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi said in a dangerous voice.

"Hahaha, come old man, can't ye rememder me?"

"Naruto?"

"Aye." he said, walking over to Sarutobi. "It's me." He hugged the old man, while a crunching sound filled the room.

"You've gotten strong." Sarutobi said massaging his ribs, while glaring at Asuma and Kakashi who were snickering.

"Aye. Ye 'ave to be to become a berserker."

"A what?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sit down and let me share the story over a tankard." This drew more confusion from the three younger Ninja, and surprise from the Hokage. "You know of ale?"

"Aye. Been drinkin' it fer years. Better than that sake of yer's. Now, 'bout me tale." So he told them about the scroll, and about his training to be a berserker.

"Whait, what about your appearance, and the way you talk." Kakashi asked.

"Well, ye see, in order to be a berserker, ye have to give up chakra. The only way to do that is ta do a blood ritual. It dissipates all chakra, and ages ya to twenty years old, and also ajusts yer body to be a berserker. To be one ye have to have mass, not a lean frame like ye ninja have. The ritual also destroyed the Kyuubi. That's how I got 'er." he jabbed his thumb at the sleeping bear. "Name's Bera. She got hit by some Kyuubi chakra when she was a cub five years ago, and got the ability to speak, but was wounded by the chakra. I nursed 'er back ta health, and she wanted ta stay with me. Now, she's my parner."

"So, if I got this right, you can't use jutsu."

"No, I'm a straight Taijutsu and Kenjutsu fighter."

"Kenjutsu?" Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Ye think this be fer show?" he pointed to the axe still on his back.

"Hm... tommorow, after we see which Gennin pass, we'll hold a test to see which rank to give you. Is that ok?"

"Aye. Now, I'll be goin' home. Come on Bera." he and the bear left.

"Naruto's back." Sarutobi said, deep in though.

"Yeah." Kakashi chuckled "Nothing will be the same again."

"Yeah." Kurenai said, still having Naruto's muscles dancing infront of her eyes.

"Kurenai, snap out of it." Sarutobi said. Kurenai blushed and left in a shunshin, followed by Asuma and Kakashi, still snickering.

**After reconsidering, I've decided to limit the pairing to either one of:**

**Kurenai**

**Tsume**

**Mikoto**

**Poll ends in three days. If one doesn't have ten votes at least, I'm picking.**


	3. The Test

Iruka sighed as he looked over the graduates at the academy. Roday were the team placements, and he sensed trouble brewing.

"Listen up, these are the teams: Team One under Mitarashi Anko... Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno and Sai; Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenai: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino; Team 9 is still in circulation from last year; Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji." There were three poofs of smoke, and Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai appeared. "Teams 7, 8 and 10 come with us." and left the academy.

Half an hour later, the three teams were at a training ground, where they were greeted by their parents and the Third Hokage and his advisors. Everyone stood next to their parents (with Sai standing next to Danzo), and the Hokage announced "We're here today to test one of our newest Shinobi. This man has been gone on a training trip for five years, and has returned yesterday." Naruto walked into the clearing followed by Bera. "This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" The Sandaime said drawing gasps from most of the crowd. "He has a new way of fighting. He will be tested in Kenjutsu by Gekko Hayate and in Taijutsu by Maito Gai, since he is unable to use chakra, and thus Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Would Hayate please step out." A sickly Jounnin stepped into the field and faced Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto,' Sarutobi said, earning him a raised eyebrow "No Bera." Naruto nodded and Bera moved next to Kakashi. Everyone around him took a step back. He just petted the bear and turned his eye to the match. "Ready... Start." Hayate drew his sword, but gulped when Naruto stood his full hight and drew his ax off his back.

Hayate swiped at Naruto only for him to block with the shaft of his ax. He spent the next five minutes dodging chops and blows. He decided to try a new tactic: make Naruto wear himself out. Unfortunately for him, since Naruto has endless stamina, it's kinda hard for him to get exausted. The match lasted a good twenty minutes, before Hayate dropped to the ground exausted. The Sandaime called the match in Naruto's favor, and Gai stepped out on the field.

"YOSH. LET THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT THROUGH OUR MATCH, AND THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH FOREVER SHINE UPON US." at this, even Bera sweat-dropped (hey, if that little yellow battery mouse from Pokemon can, so can she). "Um, aye, good luck with that." Naruto answered a little freaked out.

As soon as the Sandaime started the match, Gai dissapeared before Naruto had a chance to blink, and he hit him in the stomach. However, Naruto didn't even move. Gai's hand felt like he had hit solid stone. "Ye're fast, I'll give ye that. Look's like I'll have ta remove me waights." He took off his vest and greaves and bracers, and they landed with a resounding bang. He was now clad in only pants and his boots, making all females blush uncontrolably. They all noticed a tattoo that covered the whole of his back. It was an intricate tribal tattoo done in black ink (pic on profile).

"Yosh. You are clarly full of the Flames of Youth. I shall defeat you. If I cannot do that, then I will..." but he was cut off from his rambling by a vicous right hook to his jaw, sending him flying.

At the sidelines, Kakashi caughed in his hand and said "Mikoto-san, please refrain from using your Sharingan to copy his moves. They might kill you, you know."

The Uchiha clan head, Mikoto Uchiha, blushed at this and answered. "My, Kakashi-san, whoever said I was looking at his moves." She continued watching his chest, drooling a little, with the Sharingan burning it into her memory. This was one of the few she'd enjoy

Sasuke, who was standing next to his mother, was seething. _How dare he have power wich is rightfuly mine. I will get him to teach it to me._ He then looked at his mother, who was still looking at the warrior. _She won't help me. I'll have to appeal the Civilian Coulcil._

Half an hour later, and the two warriors didn't show signs of stopping. Naruto launched Gai in the air, grabbed him in a bear hug, twirled him in a circle, and threw him down, yelling "Seismic Toss". The spectators coul've sworn they saw a planet in the circle. When the dust cleared, Naruto was standing there, a little dirty but otherwise fine, while Gai was laying unconcious in a crater. The Third said "Winner Naruto. The Council will meet tommorow to discus Naruto's rank. Dismissed." He grabbed Gai and Shunshined him to a hospital. The others went home after that, and the only thoughts on the females' minds that night were of Naruto without his vest.

**Ok, I got tired of waiting for reviews, so I decided on the pairing. So the poll is closed.**


	4. Council is in Session

The following morning, the Council was in session.

"The Council was called today to assess the rank of one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. What say you?"

On the civilian side, a pink haired woman stood up "We the Council agree that the Demon Brat is to bee executed at dawn, and all his techniques be given to Uchiha Sasuke." She said with a smug look on her face. Bera started growling at her "And that monster of his be put down." She was met by naruto's axe embeded in the table, just a few inches from her hand. She gulped and sat down.

The Hokage sighed "We are here to discuss Naruto's rank, not if he should be killed, or be allowed to be a Shinobi. Now..."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama," Danzo said. "I belive it is in the best interest of the village if he should be handed over to my ROOT ANBU to be trained as..."

"Denied." The Hokage said, with a twich in his eyebrow "Now, as I was saying before _somebody_ decided to interup" he shot a glare at Danzo. "Who here believes that Naruto should become Chunnin?" The Civilian Council, along with Danzo raised their hands, with a smug look on their faces. "And who..."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." Danzo interupted again, "But, I believe that the majority has voted that Uzumaki Naruto be named Chunnin, so I see no reason to..."

"First off," The Hokage said forcefuly, "Stop interupting me. Second, this being a Shinobi matter, the Civilian Council has no right of vote." Danzo sat down, seething. "And who here believes that he be named Jounnin." The Shinobi Council and the Hokage's other two Advisors raised their hands. "Very well. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby give you the rank of Jounnin and all responsibilities that go with it. Do you accept?"

"Aye." Sarutobi handed him a Hitai-ate, and he took the plate off of the band and used it as a belt buckle. "If there is nothing else, then..."

"Actualy, Hokage-sama, there is." Danzo said.

"If you interupt me one more time, I'm gonna hurt you." The Hokage said. "What is it?"

"There is the matter of the Uzumaki clan being founded, and as the only member, Naruto here has to be put under the Clan Restoration Act. He must marry six women in two years. If he is unable to do so, the Council will select the women." Danzo said with a smug grin, mirrored by the Civilian Council.

"Oh, but there be no Uzumaki clan." Naruto said "The clan name is inherited by the father only. And my father had no clan, seeing as he was an orphan. There is also the fact that I 'ave no bloodline, so you have no means on wich to start my clan. 'Sides, even if I started the clan, I wouldn't accept the CRA. One woman is more than enough for me."

"I hear that." Nara Shikaku mumbled, although every Ninja in the room heard him and snickered."

"We the Civilian Council demand that all his techniques be handed over to Sasuke, along with his animal and his axe. Furthermore, we demand he pay tribute to Sasuke in the sum of 100.000 ryu per month. (I just randomly selected a high number, sorry)" The Haruno Council Member said, smug once again visible on her face.

Every Shinobi, including Mikoto, raised their eyebrows at that. "On what grounds do you demand tribute?" Sarutobi asked perplexed.

"On the grounds of abandoning the vilage and leaving it in the time of crisis."

"You mean the slaughter of the Uchiha Clan?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. We deem nececery that the brat pay the amount stated per month to Uchiha Sasuke for a period of four years, as tribute for the death of the esteemed Uchiha clan."

"Listen here, and listen well." Mikoto said, Sharingan blazing. "Naruto has no responsibility to my former clan whatsoever. In fact, he should be payed from the Uchiha treasury for mental and phisical damage done to him over the first ten years of his life. Not only that, but don't you dare make this man give all his secrets and all his prised possessions to the spoiled brat I call a son. And as for him being responsible of the massacre I say good ridance. The whole clan was corrupted, and it would've been onlt a matter of time before they staged a coup." the civilians shouted in outrage. "SILENCE! Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is under my protection, as is my right as Clan Head."

"Listen, you whore of a..." Haruno screeched, only to be hoisted up by Naruto, who growled much like a bear would. "Now, please don't call people insulting names. You'd better be nice to Miss Mikoto, or I might be inclined to... _misplace_ a couple of your limbs and vital organs. Now apologize to the nice lady." He said in a cold tone, with Bera growling in the background. Haruno mumbled a few incoherent words. "Hm? I didn't catch that. Mind repeating it?"

"I humbly ask for your forgiveness, Mikoto-sama."

"Granted." _Aww, he's so sweet, thretening people for me._

The Hokage grasped the opportunity. "Would any other clans like to give protection to Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Ok, from now on, it's just Namikaze. Too damn long." The Shinobi chuckled.

"The Yamanaka clan gives protection to Namikaze Naruto." Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan said.

"Troublesome. What he said." Nara Shikaku said, jabbing his thumb at the Yamanaka.

"The Akamichi clan gives their support. You're welcome over for lunch sometimes, Naruto." Chouza said, giving Naruto a friendly smile, wich he returned.

"The Inuzuka clan gives protection, yadda yadda yadda. You know, you could come over for something more than just lunch _Naruto-kun_." Tsume said, lustfuly at the end. Unknown to anyone, a small fire burned inside of Mikoto, and her thoughts rained death upon the Inuzuka head.

Naruto, however, just chuckled. "I'm sorry, Miss Tsume, but bears and dogs don't go together very well." She pouted, but sat down.

"The Hyuuga clan gives full support for Naruto. It's good to see you again, boy." Hiashi said "I never did thank you for saving my brothers head seven years ago."

"Likewise, I would say, Hiashi. And no thanks is nececary. I be just glad I saved three sould that day."

"The Aburame clan grants protection as well." Shibi said in a non-emotional voice.

"Very well. Dismissed." They started leaving.

Naruto turned to the door, but stopped when he heard someone call him. He turned around, and was met face-to-face with Mikoto. Luckily, they were alone, or else somebody might've seen their blushes. "Yes, Miss Mikoto, how may I help ye?"

"I was just wondering if.. um.. you see... *sigh* I was wondering if you would like to come with me for some lunch."

"Why, Miss Mikoto, would ye be askin me on a date?"

"Yes."

"Then, I be delighted to. Lead the way." They spent the rest of the day in a fancy restaurant, and then at the park. It was sunset, and they were on the Hokage monument, sitting on the Yondaime's head.

As they watched the sun set, Naruto asked "Why are you being this nice to me, Mikoto. I mean, we just met and..."

"Do you remember that day ten years ago, when you were only five?"

_Flashback_

_Mikoto was going home from the market, when she heard sobbing in an alley. She went into it, and found a small child on the ground, bloody and beaten. At this point, he was unconcious from the pain. She aproached the child quickly and started using some medical jutsu she knew. When the child wa out of critical condition, four civilians came._

_"Well, well, well, would you look at that. A little whore decided to play traitor and help the demon out. What shall we do with her?"_

_"You will do nothign but pay for hurting an innocent child." She said, turning around. The three men gasped. In her eyes, the Sharingan was blazing furiously. But instead of the usual commas, there was a triple swirl pattern. She had wakened the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_"U-u-uchiha -sama... we..."_

_"Enough. There is no excuse for what you did to him. __**Tsukiyomi**__." The three men fell to the ground a few seconds later, their minds attacked by the ultimate Genjutsu. Mikoto started to fall, only to be cought by her son, Itachi, in his ANBU uniform without the mask on. "Mother, are you ok? What happened?"_

_"These men attacked Naruto."_

_"But how do you have the Mangekyo Sharingan?"_

_"I... I wanted to punish them. Then I felt a burning sensation in my eyes, and said the first word that came to mind."_

_"Come on, let's get home. You'll have to keep secret about the Makgekyo, and train with it. I'll help you." She nodded and went over to the small boy. She pulled a dagger from her pack. It was a silver dagger with a double-sided edge. She pu it next to the boy, with a note saying 'Stay Safe', and bent over and kissed him on the forehead. After a few moment of hesitation, she pecked his very lightly on the lips._

_"He is a cute kid. And very brave, too."_

_"Mom, you're married. Besides, aren't you, like, twenty years older than him."_

_"Shut up you."_

_Flashback end_

"Aye, I remember. I went to the Hokage an' asked who ye were. He told me yer name, and a few things about ye, like yer favorite flowers."

"So it was you who sent the asters?"

"Aye. And also..." he pulled the dagger from his belt. "I've been keepin' it. It's yers if ye want it back."

"No." she said. "Keep it."

Half an hour later, the sun had already set, and they were still on the monument. During the time, she moved to sit in his lap, and he wraped his hands around her.

"I knew your mother." She said "We were good friends. I wonder what she'd say if she found out that I'm dating her son now."

"I dont mind." he said. "And the age difference doesn't matter either."

"It doesn't? I'm twenty years older than you."

"Actualy, ye be only ten years older than me. The ritual I did for becomin' a berserker aged me to twenty, and I spent five years in the forest, so I'm twenty-five now." She nodded to herself, slowly turned around and locked lips with him.

They spent a good few minutes in the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. He eventualy won, and explored her mouth. They seperated, both panting.

"So, does this mean we be a couple now?"

"You bet it does. I have to go home now. i'll se you tommorow." She left, and he sighed and looked up at the stars. Bera came next to him, having left the two alone for the day.

In the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was looking at his mother with a raised eyebrow. She had been out the whole day, and when she came, she had a dreamy look on her face. She went straight into the kitchen and made dinner. The whole dinner she was sighing hapily, and touching her lips with her right hand. Finaly, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. I'm just.. thinking about something."

**Yep, the pairing be Naruto\Mikoto. If you don't like it, or you think it's going too fast, don't read. As simple as that.**

**It's gonna be wierd, though, when I introduce Itachi in the picture.**


	5. When faced with Death of those you Love

Six months had passed since Naruto and Mikoto became a couple. Sasuke never found out what was wrong with his mother. The signs were there, but him being a brooding avenger and all, he missed them. Currently, Naruto and Mikoto were a sitting on a bench at the park.

"Hey boss." a voice called. It was Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Hm? Oh, Konohamaru, what's the problem?"

"Hey boss, gramps said to tell you and some Uchiha lady to come to his office. Who is she? Is she your girlfriend."

"Her? Mikoto's the Uchiha lady you were sent to get. And aye, she's me girlfriend. Let's go." Mikoto used Shunshin to get to the office.

The Hokage had a worried look on his face. "Team 7, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai got their first C-Rank mission two weeks ago." Mikoto and Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"And? What's yer problem?"

"The C-Rank turned into an A-Rank. They ran into first the Demon Brothers, and then Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. So I want you both to go and help them."

Naruto sighed. "Looks like we have some packing to do."

Three days later, Naruto and Mikoto stood at the unfinished bridge. They looked around town, looking for the client's home. They eventualy found it and rang the doorbell. Sasuke opened the door.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Mikoto smirked evily, and Naruto chuckled seeing it.

"Oh, baby, you left all your tidey-whiteys at home and I just had to come and bring them to you. i mean, whatever did you do for two weeks without a clean change of underwear. Come on little man don't be so cranky, let's get you something to eat and get you tucked in, you must be tired." Now, Naruto was snickering, barely holding it in. Kakashi wasn't in a better condition, Sai just raised an eyebrow, while Sakura thought it was cute.

"Ah, I should've known it was ye Kakashi." Naruto said. "What did you do this time? Break a mirror?"

"Walked under a ladder. Anyways, team, Naruto and Mikoto-san here will be helping us against Zabuza and his helper. Naruto, Mikoto-san this is Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. Guys, this is Namikaze Naruto, his companion Bera and Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother as you may've heard. Here's the deal. Tomorrow the bridge will be complete. We have a strong guess that Zabuza will be there, seeing as how it'll be his last chance to kill Tazuna. Now, let's get to bed team."

"Follow me, I'll show you two to your rooms." Tsunami said. They all went up the stairs. "Miss Uchiha, you can have this room while Naruto can..."

"No need." Mikoto said. "Me and Naruto will share a room."

"Mom, what the..."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be busy for a while."

Kakashi giggled "Don't forget protection."

Bera sighed and shook her head. _"Those two."_ she chukled at the look on Sasuke's face when he realised what was happening, and layed infront of the door.

The next day, the Ninja were coming to the bridge. They heard a shout and saw Bera running. "Something happen?" Naruto asked his companion.

_"Yes. Two thugs tried to kidnap Tsunami and kill Inari, but I disposed of them and got the two to safety."_ Naruto nodded.

Fog covered the bridge, and the unconcious bodies of the workers were laying all aroung. Two figures appeared in the fog, and the taller spoke. "Well, well, well, seems Konoha Nins can't handle things on their own, so they have to call for backup. And even then, what do they get? A housewife and a kid with a club."

"I will have ye know that this is an axe. More practical than that slab of metal ye seem so fond of, Momochi Zabuza. I'll take care of 'im, everybody else, take the Hunter-Nin."

Naruto was playing with Zabuza. Whatever the Missing-Nin did Naruto blocked. In the end Naruto got bored, so he loped off Zabuza's head. He turned to the others to see a pile of ashes and Sasuke staring wide-eyed at his mother. Then, he heard clapping from the other side of the bridge. "And so the Demon of the Mist is defeated. Kill the kids, but keep the women alive."

Mikoto's anger flared and before Naruto could stop her, she charged Gato an his 200 mercenaries. She was doing good for a while, but then something in Naruto broke. She got stabbed by a spear in the stomach. She gasped and fell to her knees, looking at Naruto and her son.

Naruto's eyes widened and started turning red. Bera grew in size, as well as her claws and teeth. "Gato." he said in a cold voice. "The one thing you never do is make a berserker mad. An you just made me sodding MAD!" he charged, slaughtering the thugs like nothing, with Bera by his side. It lasted until the only one left was Gato.

"Please spare me." he begged "I can get you anything: power, money, women."

"Women?" Naruto said in the same voice, cold as the frozen planes themselfs. "The only woman I'll ever want is lying in a pool of her own blood with you to blame. Now DIE!." he chopped him in two.

He went over to Mikoto's side. Sasuke was there, crying and holding his mother. She opened her eyes and locked them with Naruto. At that moment he knew he couldn't live without her. He knealed next to her and told Kakashi to take everyone and step away. They carried a strugling Sasuke and sat a few feet away, watching.

"Naruto..." Mikoto gasped.

"You're gonna be alright, love, I promisse. I'm gonna fix you. Now rest, and when you wake up, I'll be right next to you, I promisse." He bit his thumb and used the blood to pain several runes all over her body. He than sat and concentrated. Soon, white energy surrounded her and seeped in. The wound on her stomach closed, and her breaths became deeper. He looked at her, moved some of her raven hair from her face and fell unconcioue next to her.

When Mikoto came to, she saw Naruto sitting next to her. When he saw her wake up, his face lit up, but soon turned nervous and afraid. She frowned at this.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"I'm afraid, Mikoto. Afraid that you'll leave me."

"No, Naruto I..."

"Let me finish. When I saved you I used the same ritual I used on myself. The one that turned me into a berserker. Now, the ritual transforms males into berserkers and females into valkyries, but the cost is always the same: The inability to use chakra and erasing any bloodline, awakened or dormant. So, you can't use chakra and you don't have the Sharingan. And it's my fault. I should've acted sooner. Or found some other way to heal you. Or..." he was stopped by a kiss, one that portrayed true love and caring.

"I don't care. I love you, and I want to be with you. If the cost is my chakra and a copy-cat bloodline, then so be it. So, are there any benefits."

"Aye. Increased healing factor, tolerance to pai, senses, endurance, speed, strenght. Ye will also live a lot longer than a normal human. Ye and I will be around for a couple hundred years at least. Also, your body 'as been changed, but not much. You have some more muscles, not too much, just enough that ye still look beautiful. Yer hair is longer, but still its raven color. Eyes are still the same, too, but will turn white when ye're pissed off, where mine turn red. When we get to Konoha, we'll have to find ye some armor and a spear, a common weapon for valkyries. And that should be all."

"Good. Now get me my boy here."

"one more thing." Naruto said, once again acting nervous. "When you were wounded, I felt something in me break. I felt that i couldn't live without you. So will... will... *sigh* Uchiha Mikoto, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" He said getting on one knee and opening a case with a beatutiful gold ring etched with red glowing runes. "I couldn't find a diamond, but..." She lached onto him, kissing him over and over.

"Yes." she said. "I will."


	6. Home Is Where the Axe Is

"Ah, home sweet home." Kakashi said as the group stood in front of the Konoha gates. "No place like it."

"Come on, Kakashi. Where's yer sense of adventure?" Naruto chuckled at the older man.

"I left it at home. I'll go sort out the mess with the Hokage, you go and… do whatever. See ya." He poofed away. Naruto shook his head at the man and wrapped his arm around Mikoto's waist.

"Where to love?"

"Let's go to my house. We'll work out the details there." She dragged him and a puzzled Sasuke away in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

"What details? Mom, what details?"

"Well now, it seems that it's time for the Chunnin Exams." The Hokage puffed on his pipe, looking over the collected Chunnin and Jounnin.

"Already?" Kakashi muttered. "Time sure does fly."

"Chunnin Exams? What're does?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"The biannual examinations held to determine those who are eligible for Chunnin rank. Each time the Villages cycle in hosting the exams."

"And I take it it's our turn?"

"Yes. Now, I want all the Chunnin to begin basic preparations. Anko."

"Yes Sir?" The woman snapped to attention.

"Prep the tower."

"Ooh, fun!" She giggled and poofed off.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai, you have one week to decide whether to enter any of your Gennin." The four Senseis nodded. "If that is all? Dismissed." Everybody either walked away through the door or poofed off. Naruto and Mikoto joined the fours Senseis and walked to a nearby bar for a drink.

"So how'd the kid take the news?" Asuma asked them when they found a table, sipping some sake.

"The cub fainted." Naruto chuckled into a tankard of ale. "Was out fer most o' the day." He looked to the two girls who were swooning over the ring.

"Well Mikoto looks happy." Kakashi commented. "A lot happier than before you came out of the forest."

"Aye. An' I ain't exactly sad about the whole situation either."

"Now that you mention it, what were you doing in _that _forest?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, I would. That's why I'm asking."

"Aye, and I ain't tellin' ya, so there." He and Kakashi snickered at Asuma's twitch.

"Dammit, I'm only trying to be nice."

"Nay, yer tryin' to pry, an' I don't like that. But I will tell ya this: It wasn't exactly sunshine an' roses in there."

"So why'd you stay?"

"It's… difficult ta describe." Naruto sighed. "There're some energies it the forest that helped stabilize my transformation."

"And after that?"

"I liked the forest." Naruto shrugged. "It kept me at peace. An' I found Bera there."

"Speaking of which, where is your bear?"

"At the compound."

Meanwhile, at the other side of the table, the two women were giggling to themselves over the ring Naruto gave Mikoto.

"Oh, that's so romantic." Kurenai squealed quietly, mindful of her reputation. Mikoto had just finished telling her of Naruto's proposal. "I wish someone would do that to me." She pouted.

"Don't worry dear, you'll find your perfect man someday."

"If you say so." Kurenai mumbled slightly depressed.

"Come on, enough moping. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Oh, I'd love to."

"So, who's your best man gonna be?" Asuma asked Naruto.

"Dunno. One of ye two, probably."

The group spent some time together, but before long it was time to head home. Naruto and Mikoto walked through the alleys, hand in hand, not paying much attention to anything around them until they came upon a peculiar sight.

Sakura was standing on one side of the street, two small kids behind her who Naruto recognized as Moegi and Udon. On the other side were two foreign Shinobi, a girl with a giant fan and a boy in drag, holding his left hand in pain. Another kid, this one Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson, was just picking himself up from the ground in front of the foreigners. Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch with a slightly proud grin on his face.

Then a swirl of sand appeared in front of the two, who had been identified as Sand Ninja by the insignia on their headbands, and a red-haired figure appeared from it, scaring the other two.

"Kankuro, you are an embarrassment to out village."

"I'm sorry Gaara, I-"

"Shut up or before I kill you."

"Oy, what's going on here?" Everybody turned to the two newcomers.

"Nothing that concerns you." Gaara whispered in a monotone.

"These two attacked that kid." Sakura said, pointing at Konohamaru.

"Kon, what did ye do?"

"Look, Naruto, it wasn't my fault. I…" Naruto snickered and rubbed the top of his head.

"Take it easy, cub. Get yer friends an' go to class." The kids nodded and took off. "As fer ye three, its bad form ta attack a kid, 'specially the Hokage's grandson."

"And just who are you." Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow at the fellow redhead.

"A Jounnin." Naruto signaled Sasuke and Sakura to take off. "And a lot more powerful than you, cub. Beat it." Gaara nodded and the three disappeared in another swirl of sand.

"Was that the same guy that was with us on the mission Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just grunted at her. "Who is he?" Another grunt. "Why won't you answer me Sasuke-kun?"

"Because you're annoying. I don't want to go out with you. Go away." Sakura's lip trembled while he just ignored her and walked in the direction of his home. He was stopped half way there by a giggle.

"What, no girlfriend yet son?" His mother and Naruto were standing on a roof to his left. He jumped up and walked with the rest of the way.

"Not her. She's annoying."

"So ye've said."

"Have I mentioned she's very annoying?" Naruto chuckled.

"If not yer teammate, then who?"

"I have no idea. Maybe that Yamanaka girl, she wasn't as bad. Or the Hyuuga." Sasuke shrugged. Mikoto elbowed Naruto in the gut and walked a little faster, while he held Sasuke back a little. The Uchiha looked at Naruto.

"Ye know, ye've taken this whole thing pretty well."

"What thing."

"Ye know, the whole 'marrying yer mother' thing." Sasuke shrugged with a slight grin

"Yeah, she could've done worse. To me it' just important she marries someone she loves."

"ye do realize that, when we do get married, I'll be your father?" Sasuke paled at Naruto's grin.

"I am not calling you 'dad'!"

"Hehe, so ye say now, son."

"Watch it."

"Whatever, son." Naruto roared in laughter as Sasuke chased after him, while Mikoto stood by the front door and smiled, laughing slightly to herself.


	7. The Forest and the Snake

A few weeks later Mikoto and Naruto were in a room with the Hokage and the Jounnin instructors, all looking in the crystal ball, which showed the Konoha Eleven passing a written test as part of the Chunnin Exams.

"Will they be fine?" Asuma asked, a little concerned.

"They'll be fine." Mikoto smiled.

"But the first examiner's Ibiki." Kakashi noted.

"Ibiki?" Came the question from a confused Kurenai.

"Right, you don't know. Ibiki is the head of the Torture and Interrogation division of the Konoha military." Kakashi explained.

"He won't hurt them, will he?"

"No, Ibiki uses mental manipulations when interrogating. He won't lay a hand on them. Can't speak of their sanity, though."

"Oh." Now she was worried.

"Relax. The cubs'll be fine. T'is the Second Task what concerns me."

"Ah, yes, young Anko-chan will be the proctor. It is, after all, 'her' forest." The Hokage chuckled.

"Don't worry, love." Naruto wrapped his large arms around the Uchiha matriarch, who was a little scared for her son. "He'll be fine."

The next day found all the teams that had passed Ibiki's test, a little over twenty, standing in groups at the fence of the Forest of Death, waiting for the scary, scantily-clad woman to give them the go-ahead.

"Sasuke-kun, will everything be fine?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the girl.

"You're annoying, pinky. Shut up, will ya."

"You know, Dickless, for someone claiming to refuse calling that red-headed giant a father, you're starting to talk like him." Their teammate gave a creepy smile at Sasuke, making the Uchiha shiver in disgust.

"You're even worse than her."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"For the love of crap, shut up!" He was saved from more harassing by the proctor's shout to 'Charge, motherfuckers!'. Crazy woman, that.

As soon as Team Seven passed the one mile mark into the forest an extremely strong gale of wind picked up Sakura and Sai and sent them off into the forest.

"Aw, crap. What's next?" A creepy-looking woman from Grass landed in front of him. "Of course." He muttered to himself. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh so rude, Sasuke-kun." She gave a smile, licking her lips with an extremely large tongue.

"Please stop. You're even creepier than my teammate." Her smile stayed fixed, but a snake shot from her sleeve and attacked Sasuke, forcing him to dodge, right into a mud trap. "Dammit, it's Orochimaru."

"Bingo." The woman ripped her face off, revealing another one beneath, more snake-like, and definitely male. "You're very smart, Sasuke-kun."

"Not really. Your disguises just suck." Orochimaru frowned and extended his neck.

"Oh yeah? Take this." He sunk his teeth into the Uchiha's shoulder, sending the boy crashing down to his knees in agony, and making an oily black mark appear at the wound.

"Grah! What the hell was that!" He yelled in pain.

"Consider it a gift. You'll come looking for me little Sa-" He jumped to the left, dodging an axe that would've cleaved him in two.

"Oy, that's me future son yer molestin'." Naruto jumped down from the trees and Bera rushed to the clearing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto-kun. Trying to stop me, are you? I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." A very big snake crashed through the trees, charging at Naruto, only to be intercepted by his bear, killing it in an instant and growling at Orochimaru.

"That all ya got, Orochimaru? Bring it!"

"It seems you have me at somewhat of a disadvantage. So, I gotta go. Bye Sasuke-kun." He melted into the ground, waving at the Uchiha who was in agony on the ground.

"Pussy." Naruto snorted. "C'mon cub, I'll get ya to th' tower." He picked up the boy who drifted into unconsciousness.

The next thing Sasuke saw when he woke up was a white ceiling, his mother's sleeping form at the side of his hospital bed and Naruto leaning on the wall.

"Alive, are ya?" He grunted. "Good boy."

"Where are my teammates?"

"In their room. They got picked up when Anko sensed Orochimaru. You a'right?"

"Exhausted. But I'll live." His hand went to the mark on his back, rubbing it. "What the hell is this on my back?"

"Cursed Seal." Naruto said. "Kakashi sealed it up, but ther's no way to get rid of it. Well…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"There is always the ritual."

"What ritual?"

"The one I did on Mikoto an' me. It'll turn ya into a Berserker, but it'll also destroy the seal on yer back. Your choice." Naruto said. "But whatever it be, there's nothing I can do until the preliminaries're over."

"And when are they?" The Uchiha's throat was feeling a little dry.

"Tomorrow. I'll get ya somethin' to drink." Naruto walked out the door, followed by an incredulous look from the hospitalized boy.


End file.
